1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a collecting head input to the well head output by means of a remote controlled mobile connector connected to the collecting head input by means of a looped duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During deep sea working, the approach of the connecting receptacle for a well head is a delicate operation. It is usually carried out by means of a connection module or production jumper unit (PJU) which serves for providing the oil connections between the well output and collector input mandrels. The ducts or fluid lines to be connected are multiple, such as the production duct, the duct for controlling the production duct-casing annulus and the duct for injecting treatment products.
Said connection module (PJU) has a structure adapted to handling, guiding on the guide columns and absorbing shocks. At its upper part, a solid plate serves as parachute in the case of a free fall in deep water. It also comprises studs for supporting the shock absorbers for positioning the upper modules, such as the handling module connecting operational module (COM) and the peripheral control module control jumper unit (CJU).
At the top, there is also provided an electro-hydraulic multi-connector for controlling the module during positioning by means of the COM or CJU. The connector and its guide means are carried by the PJU module. Positioning errors along the axes of translation x, y, z are of the order of 12 cm and in rotation about these axes (O.sub.x, O.sub.y, O.sub.z) of the order of 1.5.degree..
Considering the fact that the connector is connected, before its connection with the well head, by ducts or pipe of relatively large diameter, for example of the order of 127 mm, to the input of the collecting head, turning moments generate high stresses, for example of the order of 20 kg/mm.sup.2 for an axial rotation of 1.5.degree.. To reduce this stress, it has been proposed giving the duct a looped shape, for example a double vertical or slanting loop, or a single horizontal loop, such solutions have proved insufficient. The aim of the present invention is to reduce the stresses in the ducts due to the turning movement of the connector during positioning thereof and to present the mobile connector correctly to the receiving mandrel. The aim sought is reached, in accordance with the invention, by a particular configuration of the loop and by means of a guide device imparting in a simple and reliable way to the connector straightening forces F.sub.x, F.sub.y, F.sub.z and torques C.sub.x, C.sub.y, C.sub.z.